


A Thousand Lifetimes

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Death, Escape, F/M, First Love, Other, Starcrossed Lovers, trying to cheat death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Two souls destines to meet on the RMS Titanic, yet as their love blooms danger is looming on the horizon.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Edric "Ned" Dayne/Arya Stark, Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Arya

**Author's Note:**

> Well....SO, first off, I have more written, I am just positing this because tomorrow is Easter and I am on a NO COMPUTER regimen tomorrow (I will have my phone, so I will be able to stay connected, just won't be able to update). Also, this is ten parts. I already have it planned out and have about three more parts to write. I will be positing a new 'chapter' every weekend. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my GOT/Titanic AU 
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> TK

_It was so cold._

_The water felt like sharp needles plunging into every surface of her stiffening body. She wanted to shiver; to have her body convulse in a way to warm itself, but the sudden shock of her body hitting the frigid sea prevented her from doing so. Her layers of clothing did little to ease the chill that had seeped its way into her bones. If anything, it weighed her down, slowing her progressions to find the one person she was sure she could not live without._

_His hand was grasped with hers when they broke the surface of the Atlantic, but with the force of the iron beast pulling them into further depths, their hands parted, and she lost his position. When her head cracked the bubbling waves and she gasped for breath, the heat of fire pierced her chest. The pain was insurmountable, but the need to find him was greater._

_The cries of those around her echoed through her ears as she swam, taking in the faces of those desperate and scared for their life. Few had already perished, the sheer shock killing them instantly, while others clung to a life that was no longer theirs. She had hoped he was still alive; look for her as she was for him. Her fragile body could not take the grief his death would cause if she were to find him lifeless, floating in a sea of bodies._

_Had it been minutes or hours?_

_She couldn’t be sure, not as she struggled to wade through the frigid water. Surely, she was expending energy she no longer had, but the desperate need to find who she was looking for gave her the extra strength she needed to continue her path through the yelling crowds. Her legs kicked and her arms paddled, until finally she could no longer continue, exhaustion and hypothermia taking over._

_As her body stilled and she struggled to grasp even an inch of breath, she stared up at the stars counting each one as they sparkled above her, thinking back to a time, not to long ago, that she was free of restrictions and obligations and could be as she was with the person she could not find. That is what she wanted to remember as she floated, dying from a cold she could no longer feel._

_His eyes, that shined just as blue as the ocean steaming past them on the day they met, forever seared in her dying thoughts._

**ARYA**

The dream woke her from a deep slumber leaving her body drenched in sweat. Her thin nightshift clung to her small frame, making it all more suffocating. Even with the cool breeze rushing through the small window of her shared room, she still felt immensely hot.

Careful as to not wake her sleeping sister, Arya shifted from her small bed and swung her legs for them to meet the cold wooden floor beneath her. She quickly shuffled her slippers over her cold feet and tiptoed out the room, closing the door with such a gentle click, that not even a sleeping babe would wake.

As she wondered the halls of the home that had housed her for nearly three years, she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her body as if hey could protect her from what she had dreamt. It was the same dream that she had been having since her mother broke the news of their return to New York.

They would board a large ship and sail across the Atlantic.

 _Titanic_ , it was called, and her family would be one of many traveling on the maiden voyage.

She had heard of the ship through the papers on how it was the first of its kind; an unsinkable fortress designed to carry nearly four thousand passengers. But was it unsinkable? She had thought for a time that her brother Bran was unbreakable, yet nearly a year ago he had an unsightly automobile accident that cost him the use of his legs. Nothing was unbreakable, or in the case of the _Titanic_ , unsinkable. It was just another hunk of iron meant to carry her back to the states in chains, like a slave destined to serve their master forever.

She had pleaded, begged her mother to postpone the trip. Arya tried everything she could think of to convince her otherwise, but the point was moot. The tickets were already bought, and the cabins were already booked.

Come the morning light, she would be boarding the majestic ship and saying goodbye to London forever.

She knew their stay in London was not permanent, but rather a chance for her and Sansa to learn the proper ways of being a respectable young woman in society. They were taught etiquette and manners and little ways to swoon a respectable young man into a proposal for marriage. It was shrewd, really, and had taken every amount of will power Arya had to hold her tongue against their mother. She only insisted on coming so she could explore the streets of London.

Her mother and father had both grown up in London before moving to New York to pave their own path in the ever-changing world that surrounded them. Arya wanted to experience what London had to offer. If she knew it would come with an etiquette teacher and her mother constantly telling her everything, she managed to do wrong, she would have kept her feet firmly planted in New York with her unruly brothers.

For three years she did nothing but learn how to talk, sit, eat, stand like a proper lady. But now, as her wish to go back to New York finally came, she found herself longing to remain in London. She enjoyed the people and what it had to offer. She also enjoyed the freedom she had while staying in the city.

As soon as she got back to New York, that newfound sense of independence would be swept away from her the moment she planted her feet back on American soil.

Just a few months before the new of their inevitable trip home, a match had been made between her and a Mr. Edric Dayne. According to her mother, he came from a respectable wealthy family and had been looking to court young Arya since he laid on eyes on her. There was some reluctance, but she eventually conceded to meet with the man.

He wasn’t ghastly, for he was a handsome man and he treated Arya well.

When the news broke of their inevitable departure back to New York, Edric dropped to one knee and asked Arya for her hand in marriage. There was some hesitation, but she conceded that this would be the only opportunity for her to wed, so she agreed.

Now as she paced the dark halls of her London home, Arya was beginning to regret that decision. She was sure that the man in her dreams was not Edric, but someone she had yet to meet; someone willing to help her escape a world she knew she was never destined to live in.

But with the possibility of finding that someone also came the undeniable feeling of dread, for Arya feared that her dream was not just a dream, but rather a warning for something much bigger than she ever thought possible.


	2. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we meet GW

**GENDRY**

His whole life was centered in the middle of the table. Just one more play and he would be free from his life in the backend streets of London. One more ace and he would be on the grandest ship in the world headed back to a city he had not been in since he was fourteen years old. The day his mother died was the day he took whatever money they had saved and bought a ticket to London.

He never once looked back; traveling from place to place earning money along the way.

Now, as he sat with three other men around him, the possibility to go back home was now just inches away and he’d be damned to let it slip away.

His hand itched to grab a card from the worn-out deck. If he had been counting the cards write, then an ace would be the next one picked, but it was never a guarantee, considering he left school when he was only eleven. But that hadn’t stopped him from learning what he needed to survive.

Glancing around the table, each man folded their deck. Even his best mate, Pod had thrown his cards on the table, cursing under his breath. The only man still brave enough to challenge him gave him a knowing smirk. He was a cocky bastard, had been the entirety of the game. Gendry would love nothing more than wipe the smirk off his face and snatch the valuable tickets that would lead him on his next adventure.

He took a deep breath and went for the deck, licking his fingers before he did so. He pulled the top card off and placed his in his hand, unable to contain his smile.

“I’m sorry, Pod.” He said.

“What the bloody hell do you mean you are sorry! That’s at least three meals sitting in middle of that fuckin’ table!” Pod’s head nearly exploded.

“I’m sorry, because you aren’t going to see your mom for a long time.” Gendry slammed his hand on the table, a wide grin spreading across his face. “I’m going to home!”

Pod bursts from his chair, grabbing Gendry and pulling him into a bear hug, giving him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, “I’m going to America!”

“No, mate.” The barman suddenly said. “Titanic does…in five minutes.”

“Shit!” Gendry turned to pod and shoved the tickets they had just won into his hands so he could grab his sack from beside the table. “Shit! Come on, Pod!”

The two scrambled out of the bar, darting their way through the gathering crowds. On a good day, the shipyard would be filled with half of the people currently gathered, but with the maiden voyage of the largest passenger ship to ever sail the seas of the Atlantic taking off today, they were doubled. Families and friends were there to bid their loved one’s goodbye, or simply to see the ship off.

Gendry couldn’t help but marvel at the ship as he weaved in and out of people, Pod hot on his tail. He didn’t care if we would be in steerage with all the other low-class citizens, at least he would be on the damn thing sailing back to New York.

It had been so long since he last saw the rising buildings or Lady Liberty holding her glowing torch. It was a reminder of who he was and where he came from and he couldn’t wait to go back to his roots. New York taught him everything he knew, down to how to survive on the streets. There were plenty of times in his childhood where he didn’t know where his next meal would come from, or if he would have a warm place to lay his head. What was guaranteed were the pristine sheets of blank paper and the freshly sharpened charcoal he had stashed within his drawing pad. So long as he had that, he had the world.

Gendry darted up the ramp, stopping just shy from falling into the water below, “Wait! We’re passengers!”

“Have you both been through the inspection que?” The sailor asked.

Gendry nodded, “Of course! Besides, we don’t have any lice, we’re both Americans.”

There was some hesitation as the sailor looked between Gendry and Pod, “Right, come on then.”

Gendry smiled, jumping the short distance between the ramp and the ship, with pod following suit. He couldn’t believe that he was on the Titanic! There were plenty of times where he wanted to buy his way back home, but he never had the means of getting a ticket. If it weren’t for Pod and his mother, he would still be living on the streets of London, searching for his next meal. Whatever money he did earn when straight to helping them out with whatever they needed.

“We are lucky sons of bitches, you know that?” He grabbed Pod into a hug, pulling him along the corridor to where their cabin was.

Gendry knew he must count his luck, because there was no way that something like this could happen to him. Surely, it was some flux in the universe, for every hand he was dealt in life was never one in his favor. He was sure it would take him sometime to accept that he was on this ship for a reason. What, he hadn’t the faintest idea, but he was ready to find out.


End file.
